V
by ClockworkOj
Summary: Deep in the shatered shaft, Ichigo awoke something that was not expected. The spirit of vengence stalks the guilty again.  Slight crossover with V for Vendetta. Parings are unknown as of now


**V**

**What if? The question that haunts writers to this very day. This fine venture into the unknown shall view the realm of one Ichigo Kurosaki and his Zanpakuto.**

**What if Ichigo didn't wake Zangetsu in the shattered shaft? What if he found, some one else...**

**Parings will be Ichigo multi. Ichigo will be slightly out of character in this. **

Hi (Human, Shinigami, Etc.)

**Hi (Zanpakuto)**

**Chapter 1. I am V, and he, is me.**

"D-Damn it..." The crushing pressure of this torture device Hat n' Clogs threw him into had Ichigo on his last legs. "Kaff!.." Hacking up a blob of bone white goo, Ichigo try's to rise to his feet. "**Quite the predicament, Though I do admit this method of his is ingenious in it's ferocity." **

Ichigo looks around for the source of the deep baritone voice. "W-Who..." **"Huh... You still do not listen, but at least I am able to reach you now." **With in moments of hearing the strange sentence, Ichigo collapses into the ground.

The smell of tea brewing on a stove, and the tenner of classical music (Ava Maria) is what greats Ichigo as his eye's crack open. "Where am I?" Wandering around the strange room, Ichigo peers at paintings, statues, and other strange artifacts. "Am I in a museum?"

"**No my boy, you are in your mind, or should I say...Your inner world." **Quickly turning to the sound of the voice, Ichigo is greeted by a rather curious sight. A man standing in a previously unseen doorway, The light coming from the door masking Ichigo's view, but what he can see only confuses him more.

"Your...that voice, that I heard in the shaft.." Sensing an odd energy coming from the man, Ichigo takes a step back as the man steps into the room.

"**Be calm Young Squire, I mean you no harm."** Ichigo's eyes adjust to the harsh light coming into the dark room and is treated to the sight on the strange man in total. (Standing at a solid six feet, dressed in all black, but not the black of the shinigami. The strangest is the white mask adorning his face. A deformed visage of a smiling man_ 'V's mask'_) **"Allow me to introduce myself Young Squire."**

The strange man takes a dramatic bow. **"I was known as V, in my previous life, but now I am simply your zanpakuto _" **Ichigo cocks his head in confusion. "What? Did you say something?" V sighs slightly. "**I was afraid of this, normally we would take our time, and eventually you would learn my name, but..."**

"BUT? BUT WHAT?"V crosses his arms and cocks his head slightly. **"My word young squire, did you forget already? If you do not acquire your powers again, your 'hollow' will devour your soul."** V then claps his hands. **"But not to worry, I have JUST the thing planed. The time has come, ****Young Squire, for you to learn to live without FEAR!" **Not allowing Ichigo to speak, V stamps on the floor. A large trap door opens into a black void. RIGHT. UNDER. ICHIGO. "Wha! You FUCKERRRRR!" As Ichigo falls into the trap V pulls out a beautifully adorned hour glass and places it on the edge of the pitfall.

"**You have until the last grain of sand falls to find my name Young Squire. If you fail, you will die"**

(Line Break)

A blond haired woman with a strange green and white hat peers nervously into the pit, and as she grips her shirt in sorrow, whispers softly. "Please Ichigo-kun...don't die.." A large man with a handlebar mustache places a gentle hand on his long time friends shoulder. "Believe in him Madame, Ichigo will succeed."

A stumpy red head standing next to a cute little young girl with a strange hair style resembling bug antenna look up to their boss/guardian. "When are you gonna tell him Urahara?" "Ichigo-kun isn't really all that smart when it comes to love Urahara-sama, he just thinks that you tease him to be mean."

"Jinta...Ururu...It's not that simple! If I tell him that I've been watching over him since he was a small boy, and that I've been in love with him for years, what do you think he'll say?" 

Jinta chuckles slightly. "That your a freak!" Ururu blushes slightly before mumbling. "Th-that your a pervert.." A tick mark starts to grow on Urahara as the two little monsters start to go over the LONG list of names that Ichigo could call her. By the time they have gotten to sick pedo Urahara screams in rage and starts to chase the two around the shaft. "I'll KILL YOU TWO!"

(Line break)

Blindly fumbling around in the dark cold confines of the strange maze, Ichigo can only curse his luck. His stupid pride is what got him into this mess, and now his seemingly insane zanpakuto has dropped him into a pitch black maze to try and find his '_name'_, Hell he didn't even know what he was LOOKING FOR.

Stubbing his toe slightly tripping over a glowing ribbon, Ichigo curses loudly. "Damn it! FUCKING RIBB-" Ichigo stops for a moment and peers closer at the strange piece of cloth. "Wait a moment..."

(Line break)

As Urahara stands over the smoking remains of Ururu and Jinta, Tessai peers into the shaft. A strange mass starts to cover Ichigo's body. "MADAME! COME QUICKLY!" Hearing Tessai's cry, Urahara runs to the shaft. "What in the name of..." Tessai looks to his friend. "Madame,what is happening?" Urahara takes a mortified look. "I...I don't know! I.."

Whatever she had to say died on the vine as the two former soul reapers are blasted back by a wave of energy.

As the very ground below them rumbles in response to the outburst, Urahara screams in terror. "ICHIGO!" As the rumbling grew, the two failed to hear a low whisper coming from the bottom of the shaft. **"Remember Remember the Fifth of November the Gunpowder Treason and Plot. I See No Reason why Gunpowder, Treason Should Ever Be Forgot!"** The very moment the last words of the strange poem where uttered, an explosion of retsu erupted from the shaft.

Shielding their eyes from the violent amount of energy, Tessai and Urahara miss an oddly dressed man gently landing in front of them. "So this is what V meant when he described our strength? Curious..." "Ichigo?" Urahara whispers softly as she takes in the sight before her. "enchanté, mademoiselle" With a twirl of his hat, Ichigo bows to the incredibly confused Urahara.

"Um...I'm guessing you managed to awaken your zanpakuto?" Ichigo places his hat back onto his head and slowly walks forward. "Indubitably, Although because of the rather large amounts of retsu in my current form, I am unable to seal Vendetta." (Ichigo is currently dressed as V, but with the hair style he had in mugetsu form.)

Tessai presses his glasses into his face slightly. "Am I wrong in assuming your zanpakuto is a close range type?" Ichigo raises his gloved hand and waves a chastising finger. "Now now, that would be CHEATING Tessai-san. For I am sure Urahara-chan has planed to test my form correct?" Urahara's face tints a dark red as Ichigo leans closer to her. "Shall we begin Mademoiselle?"

Trying to gain the upper hand again, Urahara unfolds her fan. "So eager for a fight Ichigo-kun." She taps the fan against her chin gently. "Why should I fight you? Besides being curious of your new form, I don't really get anything out of it..." Ichigo leans closer and removes his mask, seeing his face, along with the sly grin causes Urahara to blush severely. "I believe I may be inclined to participate in a bet..."

"If you beat me, I shall do what ever you desire for a prize" Urahara's eyes alight at this thought. "But, if I can cut your hat..." He leans up and pokes his lower lip lightly. "Well...we shall see if it comes to that." And with that Ichigo readjusts his mask. "As you where my lady."

(Line break)

"SING BENIHIME!" Urahara screams in desperation as Ichigo's increased speed and agility have her on the defensive for the first time in quite awhile. "Now now Urahara-chan, Rushing into a battle could get you killed." Ichigo twirls a retsu dagger in his hands before launching six at Urahara.

Gripping her sword tightly Urahara manages to yell out. "Nake Benihime!" A blood red shield appears, blocking the daggers. Unknown to her, Ichigo used that moment to shunpo behind Urahara, grasping her waist in one hand, he places one of the daggers on her throat. "I believe..." And with a quick swish Ichigo slashes her hat. "I have won."

(Skipping ahead)

_Ichigo's new form caused some alarm with his friends, but after explaining it, they took it in stride._

"A stranger sight I have not seen.." Ichigo murmurs as he takes in the sight of the gate guard Jidanbo. "Do not underestimate him Ichigo." Ichigo ignores Yoruichi's warning and slowly walks forward. "Good afternoon fair sir. I am know as V"


End file.
